Alex Gone Wild
by CyWiz
Summary: Justin got sick of Alex always finding clever ways to blackmail him and Max so they both decide to get Alex back. Things don’t turn out the way they wanted as Alex’s emotions ends up running wild. Full Summary Inside!
1. Blackmail

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Summary:** Justin wanted to teach Alex a lesson so he uses a spell on the emotion drink and later gave it to Alex to drink. But he forgot to read the tiny warning sign for the spell so now Alex's emotions are running wild all over the place! Can Justin and Max find all of Alex's emotions and put them back before their parents get home?

Alex Gone Wild

**Chapter One:** Blackmail

Alex is lying on the couch reading a magazine while chuckling when Justin enters the room.

"What are you doing?" he asks her and sits on the couch.

"Reading a magazine," she responds back and chuckles some more.

Justin goes up to her and snatches the magazine away from her.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Alex shouts at him and reaches for the magazine.

Justin pulls the magazine away and sees why Alex was chuckling. It was a Playboy magazine from his secret stash. Justin wonders how Alex found this since he put it in really difficult location.

Justin turns around and sees Alex smirking at him.

Justin puts the magazine down slowly and asks her, "Umm Alex… why are you reading this?"

Justin tries to act like the magazine wasn't his, but he couldn't fool her as she kept right on smirking.

"Justin you can't fool me, I know it's yours," she tells him and folds her arms together.

"I don't know… what you are… talking about… But you better bring that back to Max before he found out you took it. He told me to swear not to tell anyone about it too," he tells her.

"In fact, I should probably go get him right now" he said and turns to leave quickly.

"No, no, no, come back here," Alex laughs and pulls Justin back.

"What do you want Alex? You already know it's mine," he looks at her and asks her.

"Well… I just want to hear you admit it" she grins and tells him.

"Umm… what if I don't?" he tells her and turns to leave again.

She pulls him back and then does something that made Justin feel really weird.

Alex pulls him in with her hand on his shoulder and whispers in his right ear making Justin feel weak in his knees, "Or I'll show everybody your secret stash and I'm sure you wouldn't want that, Justin."

He regains his composure and said "You wouldn't do that."

With her arms folded, she looks up at him.

Justin sees her look and said, "You _would_ do that."

"Yeah, I would," she nods in agreement and said to him.

"Fine, okay its mine. The Playboy magazine is mine. Are you satisfied now?" he asks her with an angry look.

Alex smiles and pulls out a tape recorder from behind her back. She plays over what he just said to her.

"Yup! This will be good for blackmailing you later," she tells him and leaves before Justin can put his finger up or speak up.

Justin feels his left ear it was still warm from Alex's breath. He thought that it was strange how he felt weak in his knees when Alex did that. He tries to shake off this new feeling, but couldn't.

"What is wrong with me? Maybe I should go play my guitar to get my mind off this strange feeling," he thought to himself and walks up to his room.


	2. Justin's Revenge

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Summary:** Justin wanted to teach Alex a lesson so he uses a spell on the emotion drink and later gave it to Alex to drink. But he forgot to read the tiny warning sign for the spell so now Alex's emotions are running wild all over the place! Can Justin and Max find all of Alex's emotions and put them back before their parents get home?

Alex Gone Wild

**Chapter Two: **Justin's Revenge

Justin walks upstairs and sees Max on the way to his room.

"Hey, what's that?" Max asks him when Max sees the magazine in his hands.

He quickly hides the Playboy magazine behind his back.

"Uh, nothing," Justin tells Max and edges slowly toward his room.

Max goes up behind him and snatches the magazine out his hand.

"Oh reallyy? Then what's this?" Max asks him and shows him the magazine.

Then Max looks at it and turns to Justin with a smile.

"It's not what you think!" Justin said to him and grabs the magazine back.

"Alex stole it from me and then blackmails me with it!" Justin tells him angrily.

Max looks surprised and tells Justin, "Alex just blackmailed me a while ago!"

Justin goes into the room, "We got to get her back for this."

"Yeah, but how?" Max asks him while watching him pace back and forth.

They both start thinking on a revenge plan. After 10 minutes, Max spoke up.

"Well… I got nothing," Max tells him as he stares at him.

"Yeah, Alex is too crafty for us to get her with anything," he said to Max.

"If only… there was some way for us to know what she is thinking," Max said to him.

Justin gives him a look, "Max, we are not going to buy from that place again! I am telling you their products don't work!"

"No, I mean we use a spell on Alex so we will know what she is thinking so we can be one step ahead of her every time," Max explains to him.

Justin stares at his little brother with disbelief.

"What? I can be smart," Max tells him offended by his brother look.

"Okay, let's go to the lair and check the spell book for any spells that can help us," he tells Max and leaves the room.

Meanwhile, Alex is watching television downstairs. Justin and Max come down the stairs and Justin notices Alex sitting on the couch. Justin motions to Max to follow him. They move quietly toward the stairs down to the substation.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Alex asks them without turning around.

Max turns to Justin and asks him, "How does she do that?"

Before Justin can answer, Alex answers with, "I heard you guys from all the way upstairs"

Justin hoped that Alex didn't hear what they were planning to do.

"If you guys want to be sneakier, try to be quieter," she mocks them.

"Oh, she just heard us when we were coming down the stairs," Justin thought.

"We're just going downstairs to make some sandwiches and drinks", Justin tells her. Alex stares at Justin in a way that Justin thought Alex was on to them already.

"Oh, then can you make me a pickle sandwich?" she asks him finally.

"Uh yeah sure," he replies back.

Alex sits back on the couch as Justin breathe a sigh of relief and goes downstairs.

When they got downstairs, they quickly went into the lair before anybody else sees them. Justin gets out the spell book and they both look through it.

"Let's see here, mind reading spell… mind reading spell…" he said while searching through the spell book.

"Hey, look there's that emotion drink that dad taught us a long time ago," Max said to Justin while pointing to the section.

"Yeah and remember when Alex tried to use it to get Brad to fall in love with her, but then she was stupidly enough to drink both?" he tells Max and chuckles at the thought of Alex stupidity.

"That's… why her head kept on getting bigger and bigger!" Max said to him while both of them laughing while thinking about Alex's balloon head.

"Now, that… was one of the funniest Alex's magic screw ups ever," Justin said to Max who nods his head in agreement.

"Now… let's focus here, Alex might get suspicious and come downstairs and catch us here," Justin said to Max and goes back to searching through the spell book.

"Hey, there is this brand new potion called Emotality and it claims it is better than the emotion potion," Max tells Justin and points to the section.

Justin reads the passage about the potion out loud, "To make Emotality… blah blah blah… What else is here? Ah, here it is! Whoever drinks the potion will express different personalities plus emotions."

"Okay, that's good enough for me! Come on Max! Let's make Alex a special drink!" he tells Max and goes to make the sandwiches and drink.

"Wait! But what if, she suspects something and doesn't drink it?" Max asks him as they stops doing what they were doing.

"Your right! Hmm…" he starts thinking of a way to trick Alex into drinking it.

"I know! You know how, Alex never listens to me especially if I tell her not to do something?" he asks Max.

"Uh… no," Max smiles and said to him.

Justin stares at him in disbelief, but continues, "Well… she does! So all I have to do is tell her, not to drink it and she will drink it!"

"Ah… that will work," Max shakes his finger at him.

"Now we just have to figure out how to do this," he said to him.

They both begin thinking of ways to get Alex to drink the potion.

Back at the living room, Alex was still watching television and laughing at the TV. Justin and Max come into the living room.

"What are you laughing at?" Max asks her and sits down next to her.

"Okay, listen to this, this show is about three siblings and the little sister is ALWAYS getting her brothers in trouble. She is so clever! While the little brother is so clueless and the older brother is such a nerd!" she explains to Max.

"So… why is that funny?" Justin asks her.

"It reminds me of us!" Alex tells him and continues to laugh.

Justin just stares at Alex not getting why it is so funny to her.

"Whatever, here's your pickle sandwich and drink Alex," Justin gives her sandwich and drink to her.

"Thank you. What took so long?" she asks him and takes it from him.

"The drinks… took a while to make, "Justin lies to her hoping she will buy that.

Alex stares at him making him feel uneasy, but buys the lie, "Oh okay!"

Justin is about to sit down on the couch and when he gets up quickly, "You know what? I forgot something downstairs."

"Nobody touches… my drink," he tells them, but looks at Alex.

"What did you forget? You're _Dignity_?" she laughs at her own joke and high fives Max.

He glares at her and laughs back, "No, but maybe I can find yours downstairs."

"Ha! Funny!" she tells him with sarcasm as he goes downstairs.

After Justin left, as Justin predicted, Alex picks up his drink and looks at the note near Justin's drink.

"Property of Justin's! Do Not Touch!" Alex reads it out loud.

Alex looks straight ahead with the wow… look.

Alex checks if Justin is back yet and takes a drink of it.

"Alex! Justin said not to touch his drink!" Max said to Alex when he sees her drink it. Justin quickly runs up the stairs as if he was waiting for Max outburst.

"Alex!!" Justin shouted at her and walks up to her.

Alex puts the drink back quickly and acts innocent, "What?"

"Did you drink my drink?" he asks her angrily.

She laughs and said to him, "You said drink my drink. You said drink twice"

"Hehe, funny. No, it's not!" he picks up his drink and looks at it.

"You did drink my drink!" he looks back at her and tells her angrily. Alex starts to laugh again, but then stops when he looks at her.

"Okayy… yeah, I drank your drink, but since when do you drink…" she starts to say, but then stops midway in her sentence.

"Alex? Are you feeling all right?" Justin asks Alex when Alex stopped talking all of a sudden.

"I feel funny…" Alex said to him and holds her stomach in pain.

"Well… don't throw up on me," Max said and puts his hands out in front of him.

Justin stares at him in disbelief and screams at him, "Help your sister!"

Suddenly, Alex's body starts to glow different colors as Justin and Max watches her not knowing what to do. Then out of Alex's body shot many bright color lights all over the place. After the bright color lights went away, Alex's body goes limp and falls over.

"Alex?!!" Justin said and catches Alex body in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Max asks Justin with a concerned look.

"I don't know Max, but I… think we better go read the spell book for a reverse spell before it gets worse," he tells Max nervously.

Justin lays Alex's body on the couch as they both run downstairs quickly.

As Alex's body lay lifeless with her eyes still wide open on the couch, a dark cloud starts to form on top of her…


	3. Evil is Here

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Summary:** Justin wanted to teach Alex a lesson so he uses a spell on the emotion drink and later gave it to Alex to drink. But he forgot to read the tiny warning sign for the spell so now Alex's emotions are running wild all over the place! Can Justin and Max find all of Alex's emotions and put them back before their parents get home? Jalex

Alex Gone Wild

**Chapter Three: **Evil is Here

Justin and Max run quickly into the lair as Justin opens up the spell book searching for the potion section.

"Where is it? Where is it?! Where is it??" Justin frantically searches for the section as Max watches on.

"Here it is! Let's see here…" Justin scans through the section looking for something. He stops and then looks at Max.

"What? The emotality potion is irreversible?" Max asks him hoping that isn't true. Justin shakes his head as Max sighs in relief.

"No, but it says use at your own risk," Justin tells Max and points to the tiny font on the page.

"Huh, I didn't see that there before," Max tells him and looks at the page closely.

"Yeah…" he said to Max slowly. He looks closely at the page and turns to Max.

"I didn't see this either!" he shows Max the top of the page where it says Dark Magic.

Max looks at the page and then asks him, "Wow… how did we not notice that?"

"We didn't notice it because dark magic is very tricky and hides itself very well. Dad taught us this a week ago! We just got fooled into using dark magic Max!" he tells Max while panicking.

"Oh… dad will not like this one little bit…" Max said to Justin and shakes his head slowly.

Justin closes the spell book and goes to sit on the couch. Max sits down next to him.

"Soo… Now what do we do about Alex?" Max asks him as they started thinking.

Suddenly a light bulb turns on in Justin's head as he tells Max excitedly, "I know! Let's check the WorldWideWizWeb! There is bound to be information that might be able to help us!"

"Wow! That's a great idea Justin! Its way better than what I had in mind!" Max said to him excitedly.

He smiles and asks him, "Thanks, but what did you had in a mind?"

Max smiles and explains to him excitedly, "Okay, listen to this… we dress Alex as a puppet or mime and then we put on a whole show for the substation!"

Justin starts to say something then stops and looks away.

He looks back and asks him, "But how does that solve the problem with mom and dad?"

"Well, with all the money we make off the show, they will forget all about Alex and what we did to her!" Max finishes explaining to him with a huge smile.

He just stares at Max in disbelief and walks over to the computer not bothering to ask any more questions.

"Okay, let's search Wizoogle for emotality and let's see what we can find," he said to Max and types on the typewriter type keyboard.

"Wow! 200 results! Guess we aren't the only ones to turn our sister into a lifeless doll," he tells Max and looks through the search results.

"Look! Here's something on emotality!" Justin points to the screen and Max goes to look at it. Justin clicks on a key as it starts reading the site by itself with an image of the potion projecting from the computer into the room.

"Emotality, a dark magic potion, which causes the person who drinks the potion to lose control of their emotions or feelings… literary," the reader explains to them.

It shows a person drinking the potion then just like Alex, the person holds their stomach and then color lights shoot out of the person's body leaving the person lifeless.

"It is often used by _careless_ wizards as a prank not knowing the drastic effects it can have on someone, "the reader continues on. Justin and Max look at the floor without saying anything and then look back at the projection in the room.

"IF you are one of these careless wizards who decided to pull a prank on someone such as your sister to get her back for something she did to you, use your wand phone to call the Dark Magic abuse hotline located at the bottom of the site and they will help you solve your problem," the reader finishes and the projection disappears instantly.

"Wow… that was surprising specific! Okay, I got the number!" Justin said to Max and gets out his wand phone.

"Beep! Boop! Boop! Beep! Beep! Boop! Boop!" he calls up the number on his wand phone.

The phone rings for a minute then a computer voice said, "For Goblin language, please press 1… For Elf language, please press 2…"

Justin looks at Max and laughs a little, "This shouldn't take too long."

Forty Five minutes later…

"For Fairy language, please press 33… For Witch language, please press 44…" the computer voice drone on as Max is laying on the couch bored out of his mind and Justin have his head down on the table with his wand near him.

"For the English language, please press 0…" the computer voice said as Justin quickly gets up and presses 0 on his wand phone.

"Finally!! Why couldn't they have told us that before?" Max shouts and gets up from the couch.

"Well, at least we don't have to wait after this," Justin said to Max and listens to his wand.

"Hello, welcome to the Dark Magic abuse hotline! All our representatives are busy at this moment… Your current wait time is approximately 30 minutes," the computer voice tells them.

Justin and Max both groan loudly when they hear the classical music playing in the background.

Meanwhile… the dark cloud floating above Alex floats down behind the couch. There is a flash of light as Evil Alex gets up from the floor.

"Finally! I am out of that weak body! Thought I will never get out of there!" she walks around the couch and looks at Alex on the couch.

"Hmm… I should probably dispose of this useless body before those two eggheads figure out how to fix everything," she said to herself and takes out her wand from her boots.

"Make this body go away, so I can… stay," Evil Alex chants a spell. Suddenly, Alex's body disappears from the couch in a flash of light.

She walks over to the stairs leading downstairs and grins evilly, "Now to go fool those idiot siblings of hers that I am Alex!"

She laughs evilly and walks downstairs slowly.


	4. Evil Alex

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Summary:** Justin wanted to teach Alex a lesson so he uses a spell on the emotion drink and later gave it to Alex to drink. But he forgot to read the tiny warning sign for the spell so now Alex's emotions are running wild all over the place! Can Justin and Max find all of Alex's emotions and put them back before their parents get home? Jalex

Alex Gone Wild

**Chapter Four: **Evil Alex

Back at the lair, Justin and Max are both taking a nap.

"Your current wait time is 1 minute," the computer voice said as Justin and Max wakes up from their nap.

The classical music stops as someone said, "Hi, the Dark Magic abuse hotline, this is Leslie speaking. What can I help you with today?"

Justin quickly grabs his wand and answers it.

"Hi, I used dark magic," he admits to her.

"Uh, yeah I know that already," she replies back to him.

"Oh sorry, I'm just not used to admitting I did dark magic," he apologizes to her.

"You're not used to admitting that you did something _wrong_," Max tells him which makes Justin wave him away.

"Yeah… the first time is always difficult. So tell me… which dark magic spell you used?" she asks him nicely.

"Uhh… Emotality," he answers her back.

"Ah… you won't believe how many calls, I get on that spell," she tells him as he hears her typing on her keyboard.

"So, what's your name?" she asks him as she stops typing.

"My name? Uhh…" he said to her wondering if she was flirting with her.

"Yes, your name, like the name your parents gave you when you were born, that name. If you don't know your name, it's on your birth certificate," she tells him with sarcasm.

"Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo," he tells her to shut her up and stops his embarrassment.

"Pepe?" Lesile laughs at his middle name. Max laughs along with her.

"Every time!" he shouted as they just laugh some more.

There is a pause as she is typing then she stops typing as she questions him, "Justin Russo huh? Do you have a sister by the name of Alex Russo?"

"Yes, sadly… I do have a sister named Alex," he replies back to her.

The representative laughs and said to him, "So I am guessing you knew that your sister had been calling this hotline twice a week for the past two month right?"

"Yeah… that's sounds like Alex all right," Justin tells her not really listening good.

"Wait… is she there right now?" she asks him.

"No, actually… she's unconscious on the couch upstairs," he replies back.

"You used the spell on her huh?" she asks him with a chuckle.

"Yeah…" he responds back slowly which causes her to laugh again.

"Okay, I am going to tell you beforehand that the solution may sound easy at first, but when you actually do it, it's very hard, so don't get fooled into thinking this will be a easy task," she explains to him and starts typing on the keyboard again.

"Okay, I got it. Soo… what's the solution?" he asks her.

"Easy, just give the Alex clones the drink you made already," she tells him.

"The clones? What clones?" he asks her confused.

"Alex has clones? Awesome!" Max shouted out excited.

Justin just stares at Max when Max said that.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you what the Emotality potion does to the person!" she said to him.

"When Alex drank the potion, it released her emotions and personalities from her body. The bright color lights that you saw before were her emotions. Once the lights settle down somewhere, they become Alex clones expressing Alex's different emotions such as happiness, sadness, love, etc. Also the clones will be wearing a different color bracelet on their wrists so be on the lookout for that," she explains to him.

"Soo… what happens when I give the "clones" the Emotality potion?" he asks her.

"It will send the clone right back to Alex's body, but… Alex will ONLY reawaken when she gets at least 70% of her emotions back," she explains to him.

"Okay thanks Leslie, is that it?" he asks her.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Anything else you need help with?" she asks Justin.

"No, that's about it," he tells her.

"Okay! Well, thank you for calling the Dark Magic abuse hotline and we hope NOT to hear from you again!" she said to him.

Justin chuckles and said to her, "I like how you added the not in there."

She chuckles also and said, "Yeah gets everyone every time."

She hangs up as Justin turns to Max, "Okay Max, now let's go get Alex's emotions back before mom and dad gets home from their sandwich shop convention!"

They turn around ready to go back upstairs when they see Alex walk into the lair.

"Alex?!" Justin jumps a little while surprise to see her here.

"Whoa…" Max said to him slowly.

"Is Alex a ghost?" Max whispers to Justin.

Justin stares at Max and turns to ask her, "Alex? Is that you?"

Evil Alex stares at Justin and responds back, "No… its Harper. Who the heck do you think it is?"

"Well… we thought you were unconscious on the couch from drinking the potion we gave you!" Justin tells her.

"Ohh… that! Well… I knew you would try to get me back after I just blackmail you before… so I put a counter spell on myself to counter any spells against me," she makes up something on the top of her head hoping they will buy it.

"Ohh, that makes sense," Max looks at Justin.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why you were unconscious though," Justin said to Alex with his arms crossed with a suspicious look.

Evil Alex looks at Justin nervously, "Uh… it took a while for the spell to take in effect?"

Justin stares at her for a while then said, "Well, that's good enough for me!"

"Well then… I will see you guys later," she moves back slowly out of the lair.

"Yeah, see you Alex. Glad you are…" Justin stops when he sees something on her wrist that looks like a bracelet.

"Well… Alex seems fine now! Good thing she was smart enough to put that counter spell on herself or… otherwise we would be in so much trouble!" Max smiles and breathes a sigh of relief.

Justin looks at the door for a while and turn to Max, "Yeah… "

"Something doesn't add up here though… Wouldn't Alex be really angry with us?" he thinks about it and walks over to the couch.

"Maybe she forgave us," Max said to him.

Justin looks at Max then Max said, "Yeah, Alex never forgives us."

"I don't buy her story either. Something is definitely up and we are going to go find out what it is," he tells Max and walks toward the door.

Evil Alex left the lair quickly before Justin put 2 and 2 together since she fooled Max very easily.

Harper walks into the substation right as she came out of the lair.

"Oh hey Alex!" Harper shouted at her happily.

"What? Oh gosh!" She had her back to Harper so it scared her as she put her hand on her chest.

She looks at Harper at first confused on who she is, then realizes that it was Alex's best friend.

"Oh… hey Harper!" Evil Alex shouted back to Harper and walks over to the counter.

"So are you ready to go the mall?" Harper asks her from the counter.

"The mall??" she asks Harper with a confused look.

"Yeah, you told me you wanted to go to the mall later before remember?" Harper said to her.

She looks at Harper and then points to her, "Oh yeah! The mall! Of course I remember! I thought you said the… the ball!"

She turns away and said to herself, "Yeah that will work."

She turns back to Harper quickly and smiles, "Okay, let's go to the mall."

Harper smiles back and then pick up her wrist, "Oh that's such a nice bracelet, Alex!"

She looks at her bracelet with purple diamonds attached to it.

Harper looks back at her and asks her, "Where you get it?"

She looks at Harper and responds back, "Uhh… at that… jewelry store in the mall."

"Oh! Then we can go there later!" Harper tells her and gets up to go.

"Yeah, let's go right now," Evil Alex tells her realizing Justin and Max might come out of the lair soon and sees them.

As they walk toward the exit, Harper tells her, "Oh, this will be perfect! Us best friends hanging out in the mall together!"

"Yeah… _It is going to be more perfect than you would ever know_" Evil Alex tells Harper in an evil tone with that big beady eye stare.

Harper looks at her and asks, "Are you trying to have a staring contest with me, Alex?"

"NOO! I am not! Let's just go to the mall already!" she shouted with her hands out knowing Harper horrific beady eye stare.

Harper smirks and tells her, "I thought so… You know nobody can beat my stare even you."

Evil Alex smiles a little and said, "Yeah, your right Harper. Nobody can beat you."

Harper nods and walks out of the substation.

"But… maybe with magic, I can…" Evil Alex whispers to Harper knowing Harper can't hear her and starts planning an evil plan to get rid of Alex's annoying best friend… for good.


	5. Adventures of Justin, Max and the Clones

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Author's Note: **

Well, last chapter you guys got introduced to Evil Alex, a charming girl she is. This chapter you guys will be introduced to another side of Alex which I am sure you will be familiar with! Oh yeah, sorry this chapter took long to write! Wanted to make a longer chapter, but never could finish it so I will just split it into two short chapters instead.

**Summary:** Justin wanted to teach Alex a lesson so he uses a spell on the emotion drink and later gave it to Alex to drink. But he forgot to read the tiny warning sign for the spell so now Alex's emotions are running wild all over the place! Can Justin and Max find all of Alex's emotions and put them back before their parents get home? Jalex

Alex Gone Wild

**Chapter Five: **Adventures of Justin, Max and the clones

Justin and Max walks out of the storage room or lair.

"Okay, I will go get the drink that's upstairs and we will use that for now. Also I think we should split up so we can get a wider perimeter to scout for Alex clones," Justin orders Max and takes out two walkie-talkies. "We will talk through these walkie-talkies," he tells him and gives him the walkie-talkie.

Max takes the walkie-talkie and asks, "What do I do if I spot an Alex clone?"

"Tell me on the walkie-talkie and inform me on the location so I can get there with the potion," he tells Max.

"Okay, but what do I do until you get there?" Max asks him as they go up the winding stairs.

"Stall her until I get there," he orders him as they get to the living room.

Max is about to say something when Justin shushes him as Justin points to an Alex clone sleeping on the couch. The Alex clone was dressed exactly like Alex except on her wrist was a bracelet with shining silver diamonds attached to it. Justin motions Max to go to the front side of the couch as he goes to the end of the couch. The Alex clone sleeps soundly on the couch. Justin motions for Max to open up her mouth so he can pour in the drink easily.

Max doesn't understand what Justin wants him to do and mouths "what?" Justin motions him again, but he still doesn't understand what Justin wants. Justin angrily motions to him again, but he just mouths back, "what???"

"Open her mouth!!" Justin yells at him angrily.

"Ohhh! Why didn't you just tell me that?" Max tells him finally understanding what he wants him to do.

Justin slaps his hand on his forehead and tells him, "I did!"

"When did you do that?" Max asks him making him madder.

"Just before!" he yells at him again and shows him the motion he did before. "I was telling you to open her mouth so I can pour the drink down her throat!" he tells him while gritting his teeth together angrily.

"Ahem…" someone said to the both of them. They both turn to see a very angry Alex ready to strike.

Justin turns back to Max and tells him, "See what you did, Max?"

"Someone wants to explain to me what happened to me, Justin?" Clever Alex turns to Justin and asks him.

"Well…. Heh, it's a long story…" he answers back to her nervously.

"Then tell me the shorter one," she angrily said to him.

"Uhh… heh, okay… Ummm… well… Max and me gave you Emotality potion to drink and it makes you lose… your emotions," he tells her slowly while looking down.

"What the heck is Emotality?!" she yells at him angrily, but also a little confused.

"It's a dark magic potion that releases your emotions… literally," Max tries to quote what the WorldWideWizWeb told him.

She just stares at him as Justin tells him, "Max! You're not supposed to tell her its dark magic!"

Clever Alex finally gets what they did and smirks at Justin, "Ohhh!! You used _maaagic_! Not only that, but _darrk _magic! Oh, this is too good!"

Justin looks at Clever Alex with annoyance and tells her, "Just drink this Alex, it will send you back to your own body."

She shakes her head while grinning mischievously, "Nah, I think I will just relax here on the couch until mom and dad comes home to bust you for using dark magic when dad specifically told us NOT to use it."

"You're an evil little sister, you know that?" he tells her.

She chuckles and grins, "Yeah… I know I am."

Justin turns to Max and orders him, "Max, hold her down so we can move on to the next Alex." "Maybe it will be the dumb Alex so it will be easier." "Oh wait!" Alex is _already _dumb!"

Alex glares at him for his remark and gets up from the couch.

"I am actually the clever side of Alex, you know… the side that always trick you, Justin?" she smirks at him.

"You may be clever, but you're still dumb!" Justin tells her.

"Well… if I am so dumb, then why would I run away so you can't make me drink the potion?" she asks Justin with her arms folded.

Justin looks at her with a confused face, "You didn't run away."

"Yeah, I didn't run away…. YET!" after she said that, she runs up the stairs.

"Will you- Ugh! Why does it have to be the clever one! Come back here Alex!" Justin groans and chases after her. Max watches them leave and then turn to the couch.

"Hmm… I wonder where Alex's body went?" he said to himself and then chases after them.

**This originally wasn't going to be jalex as you can see by the summary of chapter three, but I decided I will just do a jalex story and see how it goes. Then I will decide if I want to write more jalex stories after this one.**

**Not much of a chapter this one, short too. Next chapter will be better because you guys will see Evil Alex and Harper at the mall! Fun!**


	6. Fun on the Bus

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Author's Note: **Okay this took so much longer than I expected! Sorry for the wait people! Anyways, there is no foolproof plan for me to update fast so I will just embrace it and just write when I can. I changed the summary to try to give myself that feeling of a new story.

In addition, I never went to Waverly Place, NY, but I did a little research around the area so this chapter will not be so unrealistic. Just two things to know so there won't be confusion, the mall doesn't exist, but the bus does. Also from now on instead of Evil Alex, I am going to use E-Alex to make it easier for me to keep track of the clones.

One last thing, this story might not be a jalex story with the new plotline I am following so sorry to disappoint the jalex fans.

**Summary:**

Justin got sick of Alex always finding clever ways to blackmail him and Max so they both decide to get Alex back. Things don't turn out the way they wanted as Alex's emotions ends up running wild. The good news, it is possible to get all her emotions back. The bad news? Alex has an evil side that is out to get them!

Alex Gone Wild

**Chapter Six: **Fun on the Bus

E-Alex and Harper walks toward the bus stop on Broadway St while Harper tells her everything they are going to do at the Waverly Place mall. E-Alex just half listened to her while she was planning on how to dispose of Alex's annoying best friend.

_Geez, I wonder how Alex puts up with her! She never stops talking! _

"Alex? Alex! Alex are you even listening to me?" Harper asks her as they got to the bus stop.

"Huh? Uh yeah, of course I was listening to you Harper!" she replies.

Harper puts her hands on her hips and challenges her, "Oh really Alex? What did I just say before?" She looks at Harper trying to figure out what will Harper say.

"Uhh… Well… You was saying… that we were… going to… have a great time at the mall!" she stumbles over the words at first, but finally stop stuttering toward the end of her sentence.

Harper stares at her for a while making her nervous, but then she smiles and tells her happily, "Oh! You were listening to me!" E-Alex breathes a sigh of relief as she thank god that she still had Alex's ability to get out of tough situation "And OH! We are definitely going to that jewelry store so we can get matching bracelets!"

"Yippee…" she gives a fake smile and waves her finger in the air.

The M01 bus finally comes as they get on the bus. They put in their metro card into the machine as the red light that says adult lights up. They walk down looking for seats as the bus starts moving.

Harper finds two seats, but as they are ready to sit down, someone yelled at them, "Hey! That's our seats!" Both girls turn to face a tough looking person with a similar looking person next to him. Harper looks scared, but E-Alex looks calm as she walks up to them.

"Oh really?? I don't see your name on it," she tells them with a smirk. The bus grew quiet as everybody waited to see what will happen.

The tough guy and his friend takes one step toward her and said, "What did you say little girl?"

"I said… I don't… see your… name on it," she mocks him by speaking slowly ignoring the little girl part.

"Hey Butch, I think this girl really needs to be taught a lesson!" his friend tells Butch.

He turns to his friend with a smirk, "Yeah and I think I know what that lesson is!"

Harper tugs her shirt while scared and said, "It's okay, Alex. We can sit over at the seats in the back."

"Yeah, listen to your _girlfriend_ and sit in the back!" he taunts her as his friend laughs at her. She follows Harper to the back while trying to contain her anger. She would had use magic and turn the guy into a gerbil or something, but that would just mess everything she has worked for and maybe even expose her. "Yeah, that's what I thought!" he shouted at her.

However, she was not going to just sit back and do nothing, maybe the normal Alex will do nothing, the evil one is going to do something. Before the guy and his buddy can sit down, E-Alex points her finger at the two seats. She checks to make sure nobody sees her doing magic, then she is going to make them pay. The sun shining on top of the seats starts to intensify, as the seats turn red and starts sizzling from the heat. She put her finger up and blows on it as she follows Harper to the two seats in the back. The two guys sits down on the seat as the bus stops at a crosswalk near a school.

Butch smells the air and turns to his friend, "Mitch do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"That burning smell, is something burning?"

"Wait, now I smell it too!"

"Hmm… it smells like it is coming from…"

They suddenly look at each other as they both scream like little girls and jumps up while fanning their hot butts. Everybody wonder what was up, but then starts laughing at them when they realize what just happened. E-Alex just has a smirk on her face as Harper tries not to laugh at them. The two guys are clearly embarrassed, but tries to be cool about it.

"Watch this Harper," she whispers to Harper. She checks to see if anybody is looking and points her finger at the seats again. A spark shoots out of her finger and hits the seats. Since Alex does magic in public all the time, Harper did not get suspicious of her. Butch and his friend sit down on the seats again as the bus starts moving again. Suddenly, the seats folds down causing them to fall on their butts hard. However, this time nobody laughed because everyone could see Butch was furious. This is how he sees her laughing hard at the back. Harper isn't laughing and tries to stop her. Butch sees her laughing and gets up from the floor angrily.

He points at them and "I don't how you did that, but… nobody makes a fool out of me and my buddy!" Everyone gasps as he charges at the girls. Luckily, the bus comes to a full stop near E 8th St and which causes Butch to be pull backwards as he falls on his friend.

"Waverly Place Mall!" the bus driver announces in the speakers. A whole bunch of people gets up and rushes out including E-Alex and Harper.

Before she gets off the bus, she looks at the two guys and said with a sneer, "Who's a little girl now?" Butch tries to grab her, but falls back down as she walks down the steps chuckling quietly.

**Okay so yeah, not much happening in this chapter, but since I took so long to write this, I will stop right here. I hope it still entertained you though! Next chapter, definitely won't take as long as this one! Review!**


End file.
